This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to an air conditioning system for the rooftop of a bus.
The most common approach for air conditioning a bus is to locate the air conditioning components on the rooftop thereof. Inasmuch as power is available from the engine that drives the bus, it has become common practice to locate the air conditioning compressor near the drive engine such that the drive engine is drivingly connected to the compressor, with the compressor then being fluidly interconnected to the air conditioning system on a rooftop of a bus.
In the condenser section of a bus rooftop air conditioner, it has been common practice to use one or more propeller fans for circulating outdoor air through the condenser coil. This is normally accomplished by installing the condenser fan(s) with its axis oriented vertically, and with the fan then drawing air through the condenser coil and discharging it upwardly. This approach has been recognized by the applicants as problematic for a number of reasons. First, the vertical orientation of the fan, together with its drive motor, severely limits the degree in which the vertical height can be reduced. Secondly, the fan drive motor is necessarily within the hot condenser air stream, thereby reducing it reliability. Further, such condenser fan motor installations are difficult to reach for purposes of serviceability. Also the propeller fans tend to be noisy. Finally, because of the relatively low profile unit aspect ratio, there tends be an unequal air flow distribution to the condenser coil.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bustop air conditioning system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in a bus air conditioner for condenser section that is relatively quiet and has a pleasing profile to an observer.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for reducing the manufacturing, installation, and maintenance costs of a bus air conditioning system.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in a bustop air conditioner for limiting the vertical height of the condenser section thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in a bustop air conditioner for a condenser fan motor installation that is reliable in service and easily accessed for purposes of serviceability.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in a bustop air conditioner for providing uniform air flow distribution through the condenser coil.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a bus rooftop air conditioning system which is economical to manufacture and effective in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following descriptions when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.